Egg
( when given ) (If one was hidden) ( ( when given ) ( 25% or 50%) ) ( ( when given ) ) |soldBy = ( ( ×1) ) |stacklimit1 = 40 |stacklimit2 = 40 |spawnCode1 = "bird_egg" |spawnCode2 = "bird_egg_cooked"}} An Egg is a Food Item obtained by feeding an "Imprisoned" Bird any type of Meat, Fish or meat food item (except raw Monster Meat). Eggs can also be found at Pengull nesting areas. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Eggs can also be occasionally found when chopping down Jungle Trees. Eggs can be used in Crock Pot recipes such as Bacon and Eggs, Pierogi, and Waffles. Like Meats, Eggs can be "given" to the Pig King in exchange for 1 Gold Nugget each. They can also be given to Pigs in order to befriend them as allies (or followers). Two Eggs are required to craft Birds of the World, one of Wickerbottom's Books. Players carrying or picking up Eggs will anger nearby Bunnymen, as they count as a meat. Unlike Tallbird Eggs, Eggs cannot be hatched. When spoiled, an Egg will turn into a Rotten Egg, rather than Rot. Cooked Egg A Cooked Egg is the result of cooking an egg over Fire. In most cases, this will take place at a Campfire or Fire Pit as a result of the player "Cooking" the Egg (a Star Caller's Staff can also be used). In some cases, an Egg may be cooked due to a Mob being set on fire. Cooked Eggs can also be used in Crock Pot recipes, or given to Pigs or the Pig King. Feeding a Cooked Egg to a bird in a Birdcage will yield a fresh Egg; this way, spoiled Eggs can be reused indefinitely. However, when a Cooked Egg spoils it turns into rot, not a rotten egg as it once did. Usage Harvesting Cooked varieties of the following Foods can also be used. Any raw Food items below are also allowed when cooked, but raw versions of cooked items below are not allowed. Tips * Meats that are not accepted by the Pig King can be converted into Eggs by the bird in a Birdcage, which are accepted in exchange for Gold Nuggets. * Spoiling Meats can be saved from turning into Rot by converting them into fresh Eggs. * Crock Pot recipes using Eggs can replace many recipes that use meats if the player has a Birdcage. * Giving two cooked Monster Meat to a Caged Bird will give two Eggs. These Eggs, along with one Morsel and one more Monster Meat will result in Bacon and Eggs. (75 Hunger and 20 Health from 3 Monster Meat and 1 Morsel). * When Eggs/cooked Eggs are starting to Spoil, they can be given to a Birdcage to make them fresh again. However, one can only give the bird cooked eggs in order to receive another egg. * Unlike other meats, raw eggs will not lower sanity when eaten. Bugs * When Eggs rot in a Ice Box they can disappear instead of turning in to Rotten Eggs, so it is recommended to store them in a Chest, on the ground, or in the inventory until the process is done. es:Huevo fr:Oeuf pl:Jajko ru:Яйцо Category:Eggs Category:Food Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Perishables Category:Non-Flammable